


Love

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Becoming Parents, Fluff, Fun, M/M, friends - Freeform, some dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: A follow up to Travel and Love :)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428136
Kudos: 77





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent :D  
> It’s all I could think of xD  
> Either way, enjoy some Showkyun.

Changkyun decided to go with Hyunwoo, and watch him during one of his classes. He was quietly observing from the back of the room, as the kids had fun dancing. Once class was over and, it was quiet again. Hyunwoo put it out there “what do you think, of the name Yerin.” Changkyun thought about it “I think I like it,” he smiled a little “that’s good.” He moved closer “and what would you say, if I asked you to dance” he smiled a little “I would say you’re crazy.” Hyunwoo held out his hand, Changkyun didn’t hesitate.

Music filled the room.

They ended up slow dancing, which is perfect for Changkyun. “What about Yura” it went quiet as he twirled, “I don’t mind that name but, it’s not as nice.” He couldn’t help but, laugh a little “we could also choose Nari or Dahee.” The song changed it was clear “there’s too many options,” Hyunwoo held him close “I know but, we have time to figure it out.” The next song had a faster beat, it became clear that their daughter liked it. Changkyun smiled a little “she seems to like this one,” it was becoming something he liked. “She’s kicking like crazy” Hyunwoo felt happy, “then we should play it more often.”

Then “I guess we should” it wasn’t long, before he realized his next class was coming up. The music ended “as much as I would like to stay, I can’t I’m going to meet up with Jooheon.” “Have fun” he left just as they started walking in, it was easy to tell that Hyunwoo was happy. It was close to fifteen minutes later, when he met up with him. “I know that you might have figured out a name, but I have a few ideas too.” Changkyun laughed a little “of course, you do” they wander around the shopping centre. “Would you like to know what they are,” it fell quiet “no” Jooheon stopped.

He looked at him Changkyun laughed a little, “I’m kidding, tell me” they do some clothes shopping. Finding a few things for his little girl, Jooheon couldn’t help but, buy a few things. “It’s safe to say you’re going to spoil her,” he smiled happily “yep” Changkyun wasn’t too surprised though. 

<3 <3 <3 <3

It’s a quiet Saturday morning, it looks like it will be a perfect day. Hyunwoo is happy he doesn’t have to work, of course, he’s still awake before Changkyun. It’s a little warm in the room, thanks to a bit of sunshine seeping in. Hyunwoo moves a little to stretch, it’s then he realizes he has the perfect photo opportunity. So, he reaches for his phone, and quietly takes a picture of Changkyun. He’s half covered by the blanket, with his bump on display. How could Hyunwoo resist? After taking one more he puts his phone back, he’s not expecting to hear. “You can never resist” he looks back, and Changkyun is looking at him.

He’s smiling a little “don’t you have enough pictures,” it falls quiet for a moment. Hyunwoo smiles slyly “nope” he’s not surprised when, he gets “why not.” He closes the distance “I could never have enough,” Changkyun groans quietly before rolling away from him. All that did was give Hyunwoo the chance, to wrap him in his arms. “You’re so cheesy” he gets a kiss on the cheek, “I know you love it” naturally, he _would deny that._ But there’s no way that he can, he then decides to add; “I also love you.” Silence fills the room, “really?” Hyunwoo pulls away a little, Changkyun turns to face him.

“I bet I love you more” that’s when he pulls him in for a kiss, it’s soft and full of love. It’s perfect for this moment, after a little while Changkyun suggests that they spend the day outdoors. And it’s Hyunwoo who suggests, a few places they could go to. It doesn’t take them long to get ready, it just takes Changkyun a few minutes to get out of bed. Their first stop is the cafe two blocks away, there's only a handful of people inside. They sit near the window in one of the booths, partly because it's more comfortable. Once they're settled and, having breakfast.

It's quiet between them as they eat, once that’s done they head out. It’s a short walk to the main street, it was only a little busy. As they walked around they found themselves, wandering into a clothing store for kids. They couldn’t resist buying some, they didn’t stay too long since it seemed like Changkyun wanted to buy a lot. They soon found their way to the botanic gardens, where they met less than a year ago. 

<3 <3 <3 <3

It's a typical Wednesday night, they're both exhausted. And they're both relaxing on the couch, it's pretty easy to tell that Changkyun is a little uncomfortable. He's doing his best to relax, since he knows it won't be too much longer. Of course, Hyunwoo does what he can, as it approaches eight Changkyun feels it. His breathing changes a little "I think it's time," naturally, Hyunwoo wants to ask if he's sure. But is stopped the moment he looks at his face, he's quick to grab the hospital bag. Before helping him off the couch, Changkyun ends up squeezing his hands. 

Possibly tighter than Hyunwoo was expecting.

It's a quick trip to the hospital but, it doesn't feel quick to Changkyun. He ends up crying out once they arrive, he's lucky Hyunwoo is able to hold him up. It doesn't take too long to get things sorted, as much as he wants this to be over. Changkyun can already tell their little girl, is going to take her time. It was close to two hours later when she entered the world, little Yerin only cried a little. It was easy to see how happy they are, as Hyunwoo held her he looked like a proud father. “She’s so beautiful,” Changkyun smiled tiredly. 

“She certainly is” he ended up falling asleep not long after, Hyunwoo simply held his daughter and, smiled like a fool. It was the following morning when Jooheon, heard the good news. It was no surprise that he was quick to arrive, at first, he was a little hesitant to hold her. But that didn’t last long, as he held Yerin he couldn’t stop smiling. “There’s a good chance I’ll never let her go,” they both laughed a little. Changkyun said; “that doesn’t surprise me,” it falls quiet for a little while. Jooheon definitely didn’t want to let her go, but he had to since he had to go to work. It was that afternoon when he was released.

They found a way settle her, when she was restless. And that was play one of their favourite songs, “it’s the perfect way to enjoy this song.” 


End file.
